<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Mom by JinxyTwinxyDoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26985112">My Mom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxyTwinxyDoo/pseuds/JinxyTwinxyDoo'>JinxyTwinxyDoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drowning, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Other, Panic, Peter Parker Whump, Swimming, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Water, car crash, no.12, whumptober2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:43:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26985112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxyTwinxyDoo/pseuds/JinxyTwinxyDoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony hasn't had much time to talk to Peter ever since he snapped Thanos and his army away. So when he gets the chance to take him on a drive, he doesn't expect a deer to cause a mess as big as it does.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker and Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Mom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony doesn’t see it coming. </p><p>Neither does Peter, who is seated shotgun in an older, less attention-attracting car. A car that Tony had decided to take on a drive around the woods. It wasn’t often he got to spend time with Peter. Especially since after the whole snap and war; plus his retirement. Giving up his title as Iron Man had left a lot of interviews to fill his time as well as getting more comfortable living life with a now prosthetic right arm. Phantom pains plagued him like the black death and it wasn’t uncommon that he would wake from nightmares.</p><p>It wasn’t uncommon that he wasn’t able to talk to Peter either. Now that the kid was back, he was jumping right back into the whole Spider-Man business. He’d been stopping thugs left and right and helping a few people who got displaced after coming back from the snap. He even helped set up a few shelters for those people; as his alter identity, of course. He was doing a lot of good and trying to help out as much as he could. Not to mention he also had school breathing down the back of his neck. </p><p>Unlike some of his classmates, he was still the same sixteen-year-old Peter as when he had been snapped. If he hadn’t, maybe he would’ve been in college by now or even graduated. He was smart, however, and school didn’t seem to worry him as much anymore. He was more focused on “saving kittens from trees” and “teaching a thug or two a lesson.” Tony had snorted at those phrases, but Peter had been all too serious about them. While the kid hadn’t sustained any serious injuries since getting back on duty, there had been a few close calls.</p><p>Tony had been watching through the suits cameras when it happened. He’d watch a guy point a gun at Peter from almost two feet away and had practically screamed when the gun went off. Luckily, his “spidey-senses” went off and saved him. It didn’t save him from Tony reprimanding him, however. Nor did it save him from getting knocked around a few times. Even if Tony had retired Iron Man, he hadn’t retired as Peter’s mentor. He kept an eye out on the kid, and it wasn’t uncommon to have him get knocked out mid fight. </p><p>He’d always bounce right back up onto his feet, however. It was always a relief to hear him complaining about how hard he got hit or how the guy he was fighting smelt like dead raccoons. A favorite insult of his was “they smell like that old dirty sock pile in the corner of my room that I still need to wash.”</p><p>In other words, life was good. Tony had Morgan and Pepper and their alpaca named Gerald. They had a nice private cabin that “uncle Happy” and “uncle Rhodey” - as dubbed by Morgan - visited every now and then. There was even the rare visit from Sam and sometimes Clint and his family. Bucky had come during one of the visits, though he lingered in the car outside. No matter how much Sam asked him to come in - as well as Tony even inviting him inside - he had flat out refused.</p><p>He lost almost all contact with Strange after the fight. Sometimes the sorcerer dropped by to talk about a few things that were far beyond even Tony’s understanding. It still intrigued him, however, to hear the former surgeon talk about realities and how time worked. As infuriating as he had been when they first met in his sanctum, Tony had grown to like his company over a cup of coffee.</p><p>Then there was Thor who dropped by the least. He’d gone with the group of so-called “Guardians” and hardly came to say hello. It wasn’t that big of a deal, but Tony had to admit that he missed his presence at times. But Pepper was always there to fill it in. Morgan too. Gerald helped a little bit with it, but he was more of a “come chew my sleeves off” type of alpaca. But he liked this life. It was more relaxed and he got to enjoy normally sitting around and talking with friends. So that was why he decided to catch up with Peter through a car ride.</p><p>“So how’s arachnid-man going for you?” Tony hummed, removing one hand from the wheel of the car to turn down the radio that had been playing AC/DC at a moderately loud volume. Peter tore his gaze away from the window, snorting and rolling his eyes. “It’s Spider-Man, mister Stark… and it's going good. Kinda boring, not gonna lie.” He explained, slouching back against his chair. Tony fixed him with a bewildered expression before averting his eyes back to the road. “Aren’t you enjoying not having to deal with a giant purple nutsack?”</p><p>“Ew.”</p><p>“That’s what we called him during the whole five years thing.” Tony rolled his eyes. “C’mon, Parker. You’d be - what - twenty-one now? You can say no-no words… unless your Aunt doesn’t let you.” He teased, earning a gentle punch on his prosthetic arm. “I say ‘no-no’ words all the time! And it's just… there’s a lot of responsibility now with everything and sometimes it gets overwhelming.” Peter shrugged, biting his bottom lip. “So it’s not boring?” Tony asked, raising his eyebrows.</p><p>“No. It’s overwhelming… are you losing your hearing?”</p><p>“If you make one more old man joke I am going to lose it.” Tony threatened through clenched teeth, keeping his tone light and sarcastic. Peter snorted, looking back out the window. “I’m terrified… no, truly! I’m shaking in my custom baby seal leather boots.” He waved his hands in front of himself. “Is that a reference to something?” Tony almost challenged, looking over at Peter. “Why yes it is, mister Stark. And you were cultured like me, you’d- DEER!”</p><p>“Deer!?” Tony parroted frantically, his gaze snapping back onto the road. In their path stood a buck, head high and eyes wide. It was caught right in their headlights and it didn’t seem like it was going to move anytime soon. Clenching his jaw, he grabbed the wheel tightly with one hand and pulled one hand back. He slammed it down on the horn, holding it there as his car screamed out a monotone bellow. However, it still didn’t move.</p><p>Desperately, Tony grappled with the wheel and began to turn it rapidly to the right. The tires screeched against the ground as the car veered, the end twisting to the left. A horrible thump followed as the car continued to swerve right towards the edge of the road that led down a slope that wasn’t too steep. However, it was still steep enough to bring the car tumbling down. The honking came to an abrupt stop as the car swerved over the edge and went barreling down the slope. The metal crunched and groaned under the barrage of force. The windshield wipers began to flail back-and-forth as the hood of the car popped upright. </p><p>And suddenly, it stopped… and they began to lower into the ground?</p><p>No… No, no, no. They were in a lake. Clenching his jaw through the pain that stabbed at his ribs and wrists, he slowly craned his head to the right to catch a glimpse of Peter. It was clear he was still breathing, but his head drooped lifelessly against the window. A thin trail of blood trickled out of his nose and there was a nasty gash on the side of his head. Stomach churning, Tony nodded and laughed unsteadily. “Alright… alright we’re okay. We’re gonna get out of here.” He muttered, almost to himself, as he reached over and shook Peter.</p><p>“C’mon buddy… open those eyes for me.”</p><p>A low groan sounded from Peter’s lips and his eyes flickered open dazedly. Tony immediately sought out his eyes and exhaled a shaky sigh of relief seeing that they weren’t dilated or glazed over. “What…” Peter whispered, blinking a few more times before he noticed the water now lapping at the edge of the windows of the car. His eyes stretched wide and he began to fumble for his seatbelt, breath hitching as terror made his movements clumsy and uncoordinated.</p><p>“Woah, woah, woah! Calm down!” Tony urged, unbuckling himself as well once he heard the click of Peter’s buckle. Shaking his head furiously, Peter grabbed at the doorknob and frantically tried to push the door open. “No, no, no! I can’t- I can’t do this water is- no, no, no!” He ended off in a cry of desperation when the door wouldn’t budge. Tony was both grateful and unsettled by that. While it kept the cold water out, it also meant the car sinking further and putting them in a more dangerous situation</p><p>“We gotta get out, mister Stark. I can’t do this- I can’t-” </p><p>“Deep breaths, buddy. Just breathe for a minute and explain why you’re all riled up.” Tony murmured, looking towards the front window to watch the black water slowly lap at the cracked windshield. Peter inhaled shakily and exhaled, nodding. “Uh- I haven’t been- I can’t put my head underwater. Or the surface because e-everytime I do, I panic and- the river- the Vulture- and it- it’s really scary.” He ended in what was barely a whisper as Tony nodded softly.</p><p>“I gotcha kid. But that’s not gonna happen this time. We’re gonna get out of this.” Tony reassured, nodding and raising his eyebrows to beckon Peter to nod back. After biting his bottom lip, Peter nodded shakily. “Y-yeah… Got it…” He trailed off at the terrible sound of cracking. Both of their gazes flashed towards the windshield as the black water washed over it and drug the car down. It was growing darker the further they sunk, but more and more cracks formed along the glass until an ear-splitting shattering sound met their ears. </p><p>“Oh my god oh my god!” Peter reeled backwards as the icy cold water rushed in, pooling on the floor of the car. “No, Peter! This is a good thing! That’s our way out!” Tony explained, slowly shifting to sit crouched on the balls of his feet on his chair. “Let the water fill the car up and then you gotta swim. Swim like your life depends on it.” He continued, looking over at Peter. He couldn’t make out his face anymore, but he could see him nodding his head. A surge of icy water at his knees made Tony gasp out loud, followed by a string of “fuck that's cold fuck oh shit fuck that is so cold.”</p><p>“Swear jar.” Peter whispered softly as the water continued to rise up to Tony’s chest. He began to tilt his head back, shivering and flashing a glare in Peter’s direction. “Not the time kid… get ready to take a deep breath.” He blinked his eyes rapidly as he reeled his head back further. The water began to lick at his Adam's apple, and soon began to rise up to his chin. Sputtering, he opened his mouth and sucked in as much air as he could before forcing his head under.</p><p>The world was thrown into darkness and everything became muffled. He could hear bubbles swishing around him and besides him, which he assumed to be Peter trying to move. Reaching out blindly, he clasped onto either Peter’s arm or leg, squeezing his eyes shut more when Peter’s hand found his. He kept his movements little to nothing to not waste too much oxygen as he pushed himself off the back of his seat, pulling Peter with him.</p><p>After a moment of floating forward, he began to churn his legs. He pulled his hand away from Peter’s and waved his arms. His chest felt tight and his lungs started to burn for air. For a moment, he feared he would be too slow. Then, he breached the surface. He threw his head back and his eyes shot open as he gasped, blinking rapidly against the droplets that trickled down his face.</p><p>Besides him, he heard a splash and someone else gasp for air. Wading in the water, he looked over at Peter who was spitting water out of his mouth and blinking his eyes rapidly. Relief flooded his chest and he exhaled shakily, jabbing his nose in the direction of the nearest shore. </p><p>“C’mon kid.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>